The present invention relates to mechanical engineering and particularly to the engine-building industry and is useful in the transportation industry.
From SU-A-1772 375, it is known to provide a rotor-combustion engine with two intersecting circular cylinders with pistons inside, two diametrically opposite input/output or inlet/outlet chambers, one pair of each per cylinder, a driving shaft and a synchro system consisting of two hinges each having a cylinder cam and a disk with a through hole, the axis thereof being perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder, the body having a spherical cavity and two through diameter channels with conical section, the driving shaft having a central spherical part, two opposite conical and two cylinder parts attended by corresponding section of a body cavity. In the central spherical part of the driving shaft, there is a through slot tilted to the shaft axis and perpendicular to the through hole containing the cylinder cam.
Deficiencies in the design of this engine are the unbalanced mechanism and the difficulty to obtain gas sealing contacts of pistons during the phase of mutual contact because of the different velocity of their movements (the velocity of the piston which is running is higher than the velocity of the piston which is overtaken).
From WO-A2-98/19060 an internal combustion rotor-piston engine is known which has a main body with two intersecting circular cylinders in which are located the pistons. The main shaft is positioned in the central spherical shape of the body. In each cylinder there are two pistons, and in the central spherical part of the main shaft there are slots each one under a certain angle with the axis of the main shaft. The pistons are connected with the main shaft through images each of them including a sector part which can move inside the slot on the spherical surface of the main shaft and a pin which is positioned in the hole of the pistons. The chamber of combustion is inside the slots.
The present invention is designed to overcome the following disadvantages of prior art engines:
1. The configuration with the chambers of combustion inside cavities of the main shaft is very far from optimal (spherical or cylindrical), and the ramifications make them non effective with the tendency of the detonation. Also, this location of chamber of combustion is not effective for cooling and could cause overheating of the main shaft and failure of the engine. PA0 2. The reduction of the output power because part of the working body is used for the compensation of the centrifugal forces of the rotating pistons. PA0 3. Interfering sides of the pistons impair the function of the engine because of the different velocity of pistons during the interaction phase lasting about 37 angular degrees; running piston decelerates and overtaking piston accelerates, and despite the small difference in velocity, the final result is a grip of the pistons and the failure of the engine. PA0 4. Because of the external preparation of the combustion mixture and because of the different pressure of exhaust gases and combustion mixture depending on working regime, part of the combustion mixture can flow through the outlet at high regimes and exhaust gas can flow through inlet window at middle and low regimes.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved engine of the aforementioned kind which simplifies the construction and extends the reliability of the engine and its power and reduces both the fuel consumption and the amount of toxic components in the exhaust gas.